


Soft Kitty

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Neko verse [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Catboys & Catgirls, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Furry, Kitten Isak, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tails, Tomcat Even, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: In case you missed the tags, this is a furry anthro fic. Some enjoy this for the sake of it, some despite it, and I will tolerate zero kink shaming in the comments.Just some unproblematic smut and fluff. Oh, the fluff. FLUFFFFFFFF.Based on a prompt by Tuii.





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischamartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischamartin/gifts).



Isak checked the time once again. His kitten daddy should be home soon. He had been out with the tomcats of the Balloon nest, half forced by Isak and full on insisted by his old pack, and based on the messages Isak had been getting everything was going well. Isak was so proud of Even. He was happy there finally was reason to be.

Finally Isak saw Even through the window. He was walking down the street, his steps long and relaxed. Isak could see from his swagger that the gathering had gone really well. Good. Isak pulled back from the window and hurried to add the finishing touches to the scene he had prepared. He filled his water bottle half full, dried its surface and placed it by the bed on the floor. He draped himself on his belly on the bed, his pantless - he spent his time in a state of undress whenever possible, to make up for the years of restraining underwear and double layers of clothes - bottom towards the door. Welcome home, daddy.

Isak heard Even walk to the door. He heard him rattle his keys, and open the door. He heard Even pause mid step and hold his breath for a split second. Isak smiled, in secret, pretending to not notice Even coming home. Pretending to study, books and notepads spread out on the bed in front of him, pencil in hand. He twirled the pencil along his upper lip slowly.

“Hey, kitten”, Even finally managed to say. Isak perked his ears up and glanced at Even over his shoulder. He smiled.

“Hello, daddy. Did you have fun with the guys?”

“What’s happened?” Even asked. He didn’t look at Isak’s face. His eyes were fixed on his kitten’s tail. “You look so. Fluffy.”

Isak smiled a bit wider and swayed his tail slowly. It was poofier than ever, lush and fluffed up and so, so soft.

“I got this text campaign coupon to the salon down the street to test their new steamer. Gave myself a little treat while you were out with the boys.”

Isak turned back to his books. He let Even enjoy the view. He had gotten a baby pink ribbon for his tail as well, it was really pretty. He liked being a pretty kitten, especially for Even.

“If they put you in their ad they’d be in business for the rest of the century.”

Isak laughed. But he was pleased. Even liked his little treat.

“It feels really nice. I like the volume.”

“Did they do more than your tail?”

“I got the full treatment, yes.” Isak stroked his ears. They felt so soft too, he had been fondling them all afternoon. His hair was also extra bouncy. He felt pretty.

Isak listened to Even move in the apartment. He was undressing. Isak could smell he was about to peek too. Good. Very good. It was time for another session of domesticating the tomcat. Sure, Isak had no problem with Even being true to himself and his nature, but he did demand respect. And sometimes Even had to be reminded of it, that Isak had a brain of his own and Even did not have the right to make up Isak’s mind for him.

“What are you doing?” Isak asked, playing with his pencil again. Keeping his eyes in the books.

“Enjoying the view, kitten”, Even answered. Isak felt like purring. He had the best daddy. Not the most qualified or considerate or good at his job, but the best, for Isak. It felt good.

“See something your like?”

“It’s so fucking fluffy. Out of this world.”

Isak felt Even’s fingers at his tail. He pulled it out of Even’s reach.

“Daddy, I’m doing homework. You told me yourself that I need to stay in school.”

Even chuckled.

“Yes. I was right in telling you so, too.” Isak felt his fingers again. Fondling at the soft, fluffy white fur. “But this is the fluffiest..anything. How can I resist?”

Isak pulled his tail away again. Frowning.

“Homework.”

“Isak please.”

A faint smile pulled at Isak’s lips. He had Even just where he wanted him. Under his paw.

“Alright, then. You can play with it. But don’t touch anything else.”

“Yesssss. Thank you, kitten!” Even curled up at the end of the bed, by Isak’s legs, and grabbed Isak’s tail. He was purring, loudly, and running his fingers through the fur in long strokes. It felt really nice. And having Even be so impressed by his tail made Isak proud of it. It felt good, to be proud of his feline features. That was one of the things he had liked about being in the petting zoo. His felinity was celebrated there.

Isak pretended to keep studying. He highlighted some random lines in the book and scribbled down notes in nonsense. He was focused on Even, his fingers, his purring, the warmth radiating from his body. His scent. It was making Isak’s mouth wet. It was making it hard to stay still and not squirm, to not rut his hips against the bed.

If Isak closed his eyes he could see them, Even’s long fingers, his strong hands, brushing his tail. The pure white, sublime, fluffy tail. He could imagine Even’s expression too, the concentrated look, the slight frown, the angle of his ears. Even was mesmerized by Isak’s tail. Isak tried wiggling just the tip of it suddenly, tempting, and made a little delighted shriek when he felt Even grab it between his teeth.

“You animal!” Isak laughed and hit Even gently with his notebook. “Beast! Let go immediately!”

Even grinned, still holding Isak’s tail in his mouth.

“Ammafabbafhhiddi?”

Isak laughed harder.

“What? I don’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Even’s eyes were twinkling. Isak started to purr.

“Ammafa badf fitty?”

“Seriously, what language is that supposed to be?” Isak shook his head. Poor kitten, his daddy was clearly losing it. Even finally let go of Isak’s tail and Isak yanked it out of his reach immediately.

“I said. Hold on.” Even picked some white hairs from his tongue. “I asked you am I a bad kitty.”

“If you ask me, that’s the understatement of the year.”

“You know, some kittens respect their daddies.”

Isak rolled on his back. He wasn’t peeking yet, quite, but getting close. His white belly fur was also extra fluffed up from his visit at the salon.

“I’m not just any kitten, am I?”

Even smiled. He pushed his fingers in Isak’s belly patch. His palm brushed ever so slightly on Isak’s pouch, too. Isak was purring louder.

“No, you most certainly are not. You’re my kitten, the prettiest and the best and the god damn fluffiest of them all.”

Even pressed his palm lower. Isak felt his pouch slide against his eagerly hardening dick. That made him mew softly.

“But daddy, my homework isn’t finished.”

“I’ll help you with them later.”

Even pulled Isak closer and kissed him. Isak could smell his heat, and his own too, he could feel their purring getting synchronized and amplified. The whole bed was vibrating. Isak opened his mouth for Even’s tongue to enter, he moved his own tongue along the dance to avoid the rough parts getting tangled together or scrape unpleasantly.

Isak wrapped his legs around Even and pulled him closer. He loved being mounted by his daddy like this. It felt so safe. He was safe and wanted and cherished. He was really, really horny, too, and feeling Even’s peeking dick dampen his fluffed up belly fur made that heat grow stronger and stronger by the second.

“If you say so, daddy”, Isak whispered on Even’s lips. “Do you like me this fluffy?”

Even laughed, short and low and warm.

“I fucking love it. You look amazing. And you feel spectacular. Actually..” Even squirmed himself free from Isak’s legs. Isak wasn’t too happy to let him go, but the sight of Even peeking did delight him. “Turn over, kitten.”

Isak took his time. He swung his leg over slowly, and the rest of his body followed, and he made sure to keep his butt up and round for Even to look at. He swayed his tail softly, too, the luscious fluff.

“Like this?” Isak looked at Even over his shoulder, on his hands and knees on the bed.

“Lovely, kitten”, Even hummed.  “Push just a bit higher, please.”

Isak obeyed. He pushed his bottom up in the air, his back arched, his knees spread, his tail pulled up and aside. He let Even see everything. When he felt Even’s rough tongue brush at his pouch over his testicles Isak mewed again. Even pressed his nose between Isak’s cheeks and took a deep breath.

“Nothing smells better than my kitten”, he murmured. Isak blushed. It felt so naughty. Then again, Even was a bad, bad kitty. A proper tomcat. Isak hadn’t told Even about his plan yet, but he had been talking with Mikael a little about the possibility of him and Even moving in to the Balloon nest. They both had been without a pack for too much of their lives.

Even’s tongue cut Isak’s trail of thought short. The soft smooth edge tickled at his ass, it made him purr louder and lower. He was so ready, he had been peeking near constantly after getting back from the salon and anticipating this moment. Even licked again, pushing his tongue inside a bit, testing him. Isak was panting.

“I’m ready, daddy”, he moaned. “I’ve been waiting for you.” He had prepared himself for his daddy, so Even could just mount him like a molly. The thought alone made him moan again, louder. “Please, take me.”

Even mounted him. Isak moaned, repeatedly, he couldn’t contain his desire inside himself anymore. He had to let it out in a series of moans, provoked by the slightest touch from Even. Even’s thigh touching his, Even’s hands traveling up his sides, Even’s wonderful, hard dick rubbing between his cheeks.

“Take me like a molly in heat”, Isak whimpered, pushing his ass up higher. He needed it so bad. A kitten needed his daddy’s dick inside him regularly and Isak had learned to embrace that urge. Even grabbed his hips and pressed the balls of his feet on the bed. The first push was strong and powerful, Isak felt Even slide inside him and fill him up all the way through.

“Yes!” Isak wailed. He was filled by Even and by desire and need, he pushed back towards his daddy until their thighs and hips met again. Even was all the way inside. Isak pushed his arm back, reaching for Even, grasping and clawing him to drape his body over him immediately. Isak had surrendered to his biology and his need and he needed Even to do the same, right now.

Even did. He lowered himself over Isak, pressing his chest along Isak’s back. He ran his fingers through Isak’s tail again, humming, pleased.

“So fucking soft, my kitten”, Even purred. Isak bent his head to the side, pushed his shoulder back, he offered himself for Even to take. Please, please, take. When Isak felt Even’s teeth grab the back of his neck he wailed, like a molly.

“Please”, Isak panted. “Please daddy, take me. Take your kitten hard.”

As Even pulled back the grip of his teeth came in real handy. It nailed Isak on his place, forcing him to allow the spines along Even’s dick drag and grate inside him. Isak screamed, his pleasure mixed with his pain, he clenched the sheets and wailed. He didn’t try to escape. He accepted and received and needed, more, more, more.

Even pushed back in. No pain, just pure pleasure, an easy sliding motion splitting him apart so good. He loved every bit of it, so much, and to get the push he just had to take the pull as well. The spines made him moan and yeowl, over and over again. Even bit down harder, hard enough to leave marks, Isak could feel the bed move with Even’s thrusts.

It felt so good. It hurt, yes, but it felt amazing as well, and the total was well on the side of good. Isak was Even’s kitten, fucked like a molly, he was beautiful and sexy and the fluffiest thing alive and he was Even’s. He was close, so close to coming, his moans and meows got a higher pitch. He slipped his hand between his tip and his belly just in time to not stain his fluffed up belly patch with his cum.

Even kept going. Isak loved it. How every push was now more intense, how his ass was almost raw, and Even just kept going. No mercy. He didn’t want any mercy, either, he wanted this. Savage, hard, animalistic sex with his kitten daddy. The headboard was banging in the wall, the air was thick with purring, pheromones and heat.

Isak came one more time before Even did. When Even started growling Isak knew he was close, he pushed his ass higher in the air. Come on, daddy, come on. Let your kitten make you come, please. Isak stroked his tail along Even’s thigh and over his hip, his ass.

They both howled when Even came. Even muffled, his mouth full of Isak’s neck, and Isak hoarsely from all his wailing. He closed his eyes and focused to feel Even squirt inside him. Once, twice, three times, then it was over. Done for. They were done.

Even pulled out carefully. Isak whimpered a bit, exhausted, and when Even was out Isak collapsed on the bed. His neck felt a bit sore already, and he was already waiting for the bruising eagerly. Everyone would see that he belonged to someone.

“Come here, kitten”, Even mumbled. Isak turned slowly over and crawled to Even. Even took him in his embrace, pulled him against his chest. Isak settled there, purring. He wrapped his tail around them both. Even’s fingers found it immediately. It made Isak smile.

“I like being pretty for you. That’s stupid and ridiculous and totally unemancipated, but that’s the way it is.”

“Hey, kitten. Trying to keep yourself from feeling something you feel, for the sake of a cause, doesn’t sound all that emancipated to me.”

Isak rubbed his temple and cheek on Even’s collarbone. Even smelled so nice after sex.

“I guess so.”

“Also, you are the prettiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life, Isak.”

Isak smiled a bit. He did notice Even using his name. Emancipated.

“I love you, daddy.”

“Love you too, kitten.”


End file.
